


tomorrow there'll be more of us

by fanguuurrrllllll



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Made Myself Cry, M/M, i hate everything, im crying, niall is a rapist, simon gets raped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 01:52:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12422574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanguuurrrllllll/pseuds/fanguuurrrllllll
Summary: simona and baz are dating and 8th years and niall takes his sexual frustration out on simon. dont worry i hate myself too.





	tomorrow there'll be more of us

**Author's Note:**

> *takes out hamilton the revolution* hmm... whats a sad fucked up quote i could use as a title? oh i know! *flips to laurens interlude* *smiles deviantly* PERFECT.

I'd like to say that at i knew something was wrong when it happened. That we were so close that I could feel that something was wrong. But, not really. 11:58 was nothing special. I was sitting in class, it was political science, I believe. But, there were no random shivers, no queasy feelings, nothing. But after the day was over, Penny ran up to me so fast I'm not sure she didn't teleport. She was crying, and not the little drops in the corners of her eyes. I'm talking red faced, snotty nosed, tear stained cheeks crying. “Bunce, you look like shit,” I muttered, frowning. 

She wiped her cheeks with her sleeves, and blew her nose. “I- it just- Baz- Baz please, it's Simon. He's hurt. Badly.”  
My eyes bugged and I stared deeply at Penny. “What happened? Where is he? Is he okay?” I began to cry, not even knowing what happened to him, or what was going on.  
“He- he- i- it was-” she let out another sob before running into my arms and painfully whispering, “it-it was Niall,”

My face flushed crimson and I practically screamed, “where is he? Where is simon!?” I held tight onto her shoulders. “What did he do to my simon?” 

“He- he's still in his room, and Baz, oh god, Baz, there's blood everywhere.”

My eyes went wide with fear. Blood. Simon’s sweet, warm, thick blood. I licked my lips, out of instinct, then, without thinking, bounded towards mummers tower. 

 

Simon has always looked perfect, no matter what. Even as he layed in a pool of his own blood on the floor of our room, two broken ribs, a fractured arm, shirt ripped open with the word “fag” carved into his chest, he was still perfect. I rushed over to my bleeding boyfriend, and gently lifting him off the ground and placing him on the bed. I turned to Penny, who was staring glassily. “Make  
yourself useful and get a nurse, Bunce,” I growled, seething.  
“  
But-” she argued before I cut her off. 

“No ‘but’s, Bunce, do it if you want your best friend to continue living.”

Bunce stared at me blankly for a hot second, tears streaking her cheeks again, before she raced out of the room, whimpering pitifully. 

“B-Baz,” a barely conscious Simon grabbed onto my arm with all his remaining strength. “He-he… “ his eyes began to water. “He… right up my… oh god, Baz it hurt so much, Baz. I- I thought it would never end. It hurt… so much.”

I grasped onto his shoulder, tears pouring down my cheeks. I fully removed the torn, blood soaked white shirt he was wearing and threw it away, vowing to burn it as soon as possible. Then I did a quick ‘out, damned spot’ and went back to my bleeding boyfriend. 

“Crowley, Simon,” I ran my fingers through my hair, because holy shit he was right there, bleeding out in front of me like livestock on slaughtering day. I was restless to say the least. Bunce was taking one hell of a time to get aid, so i took a wet towel and began to dab at simons wounds. He had passed out and i was so worried. I pressed the warm towel lightly against his wounds and his tan skin shivered. Then more blood came out- it was just endless streams of blood and every time i tried to do something to help it, more came and then I remembered- merlin and fucking morgana. ‘Seconds please’. A fairly innocent spell, when not being used on blood. I gave up and gently lifted him off the cushiony mattresses, and carried him towards the exit. I didn't have time to wait for bunce. I rested simon on the floor before exiting, and gently rested my jumper over his unconscious body, picked him up again, and walked to the infirmary, taking big strides.

if not for that shitface of person niall. “Aww, did you duck your poor faggot boyfriend to hard, pitch?” he inquired, smirking evilly. 

“Niall, take your xenophobia, balled-up sexual frustration and confusion somewhere else. I have more important things to attend to,” i muttered, and with that, swiftly kicked him in the nuts.  
He fell to the floor like a 150 pound sack and winced in pain. Still clutching simon to my chest as i carried him bridal style, i stepped over niall’s curled up figure and hurried towards the infirmary, fighting back tears. 

By the time i got there i was so exhausted, i handed simon off to a nurse and then collapsed at his feet. When i woke up again i was laying in a hospital bed next to a bandaged up simon, still sleeping. Penny, who was sitting on a chair by the bed looked up from her crying and hugged me so tight i almost passed out again. Then came the scolding. 

“What the holy mother of fuck were you thinking, carrying simon all by yourself you fucking dumbass i’ll cut y-”she was cut off by a quiet groan from next to me. 

“Simon!” We both yelled, lunging at the golden haired boy. I, of course get to him first, but i'm still weak, so i just fall on top of him. “I'm so sorry simon. I should've kept a closer eye on you. I'm a terrible boyfriend,” 

Penny took this opportunity to leave the room, knowing there was gonna be a lot of kissing.  
Simon looks at me with a confused expression. Then, as if he suddenly remembered everything, his hand goes straight to his chest, and he only glances at the wound before he lets his head rest on the pillow again. He’s in shock. He stared at me, a look of disbelief plastered onto his face.

He held on tight to me, and cried onto my shoulder. “Baz-baz it was awful. And he kept saying ‘you're a faggot and this is what faggots get’ and, oh god… it hurt so bad. And- and blood, Baz, so much blood. And i was so afraid. And he cursed the knife when he cut me and the words stung so bad. And god baz, it hurt so much. He didn’t stop and I couldn't breathe and I begged him to stop and he… he just… god baz, there was so much blood,” simon made a pitiful whimpering noise into my sleeve. 

I cringed into his sleeve, and grasped onto him as tight as possible, doing my best not to think about my homophobic ex-best friend raping my boyfriend. Because, this is about how i failed to keep the last person alive that i cared about safe and i couldn't even do that. Im such a fucking failure. And that's how we stayed all night. Him crying into my arms and me stroking his caramel skin and promising him everything would be fine. That it wasn't his fault. That i could fix all of this. That we would be fine. Feeding him lies to help him feel safe.


End file.
